1. Technical Field
The multiple embodiments of the present invention relate to a chimney termination cap assembly for a chimney having a flue or vent pipe.
2. Background Art
Chimney flue and vent termination cap assemblies are available in a variety of different shapes and sizes. Generally, the chimney termination cap assembly must be attached to the chimney flue or vent pipe end and/or the roof, chase, or exterior walls from which the chimney flue or vent pipe extends. With more ornamental termination caps, an effort is typically made to conceal the structures required for making the necessary attachments.
European style termination cap assemblies, such as the one illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,600 which issued on Aug. 9, 2005, each have a lower housing portion that generally extends from the roof top of the top of the chase from which the chimney flue or vent pipe extends. This European style of termination cap assemblies can be contrasted with those that have no such lower housing portion, such as the one illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,021 which issued on Mar. 13, 1984.